Making Dysfunction Work
by RitatheBeetle
Summary: They had never had the most conventional relationship. Though they had their faults, their ups and their many downs, they'd always end up finding each other. Because what they had was twisted and beautiful. Ron/Tammy 2 oneshots. Don't like, don't read.
1. You & I

**A/N: So this is my first ever set of drabbles, or if they're considered too long to be drabbles, a collection of oneshots that I wrote about my favorite couple on Parks and Recreation: Ron and Tammy 2. Yes, I know any sane rational person would think that those two together is sick, but for the record: I am not a sane rational person. So for those who don't like the pairing, don't read. But if you're feeling adventurous, please enjoy!**

**Oh and I got this idea based off a cute little story I found on Tumblr, from someone who has an even more fanatical love for the pairing than me: Ron and Tammy secretly get back together at the end of the 'Ron and Tammys' episode in season four, and this first oneshot takes place after 'The Trial of Leslie Knope' which takes place roughly four months later. So at this point, they've been seeing each other for four months, but the rest of the Parks Department doesn't know yet. Of course some things with timeline will make it a bit AU. ****I obviously do not own the genius Parks and Recreation, but I'm sure that's obvious.**

**The title of this oneshot comes from the song You & I by Lady Gaga. Not sure if it's the most appropriate title, but it is what I was listening to when I wrote this so, in a way I have to acknowledge the inspiration. Okay. I'll shut up now.**

**You & I**

Tammy paced back and forth through her living room nervously, absentmindedly popping her knuckles as she did so. It had always been one of her stranger habits, something she couldn't break no matter how hard she tried. She soon stopped in mid-pace, one hand firmly gripping the other, when she saw her front door jiggle open and she breathed a sigh of relief when Ron walked in. He looked exhausted, and she immediately went to console him. She knew he had had one of those aggravatingly long days.

"Hey," She said, kissing him softly. "How did the trial go? Is Leslie-"

"She only got a two week suspension. With pay. Everything turned out fine." Tammy's hazel eyes grew wide.

"Wha- I mean that's good for her but . . .how?"

"Ben quit his job. So Leslie could keep hers and they could stay together."

"Well that's good, I'm happy for her."

"I guess, but I'm glad it's all over." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She responded eagerly opening her mouth to him and wound her arms around his neck as his snaked around her waist. It was tender moments like these that they both had deep gratitude for; the moments they had been savoring for the past four months.

"I have to say," She said when they finally pulled away, him still holding her tightly; "It was pretty impressive the way you split from that courtroom. I never even saw you."

"I had to keep up with appearances," He replied simply, pushing a few strands of brown hair behind her ear. "Besides, I don't think it would have been pretty if we were in the same room together."

"Why?" Tammy asked laughing, "I doubt it would have gotten too crazy."

"That's the problem. They expect us to tear each other apart."

"Or tear each other's clothes off," She added after thinking about it logically. "And if we didn't they might catch on to what we're doing. I get it." Her eyes darted around nervously. "Okay this is a really stupid question but . . .we really wouldn't – we wouldn't act like that, would we?" He answered her question by kissing her deeply, using one hand to hold her cheek. She held onto him tightly, returning the kiss, not able to get enough of him. She was just so grateful to be in this situation with him: no fighting (at least not the violent screaming matches it had been before, which in itself was a huge achievement), no mind games, just an honest almost completely healthy relationship. It had honestly been the best four months of her life. The only real problem it posed was that people didn't, or couldn't, know about their relationship. Neither believed it would be taken well.

"You know we can't keep this a secret forever." She finally said upon reluctantly pulling away. "People are going to know eventually."

"I know." He sighed, holding her tighter. "I just-I just don't think we should yet. With all the Leslie and Ben stuff that's been happening-" She nodded understandingly. "Let's just not worry about that now, okay?" Tammy temporarily unwound her arms from around him to hold them up in defeat.

"Okay, consider it forgotten." This time she was the one who instigated the kiss, and when it grew more passionate he began to back her up towards her bedroom. Her hands fumbled with his shirt while his tugged at the fabric of her dress.

"I love you." He said once they reached the door.

"I love you too." She replied softly, meaning every word, before pressing her mouth to his again.

**So? How was that? R&R and let me know. :) ****Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but please, no flames. I'd like to add that this is _ literally_ my first real time writing romance, so I apologize for any possibly sappiness or OOCness, I'm still learning. I don't think this is my very best, but I think it's a good starting spot, and will establish what's going on.**  



	2. Favors

**A/N: Alrighty, here is my second oneshot, slightly less fluffy than the first, but way longer. I got the idea from the scene in a Veronica Mars (which I also don't own) episode. I just thought it would be funny if Ben, Tom, and Ron found themselves in the following situation and for Tom and Ben (the former especially) to see a more human side of Tammy. Oh and this takes place around the same time as the first one. Enjoy. :) **

**Favors**

It looked as if the men in the Parks Department (and then some) were completely screwed. Ben, Tom, and Ron had driven to Snerling earlier that day to handle some business for Leslie, and by the time everything had been taken care of at eleven at night, they decided to drive to the nearest bar for a drink. They hadn't really paid attention to where they had parked, or how long they had been drinking and talking, but the next thing they knew, they had walked out of the bar at closing time, Ben's car and their only ride was nowhere in sight.

"No, no, no, where the hell is my car? Please tell me you see my car there and this heart attack I'm having is for nothing." Ben's voice grew more and more panicked as he stared at the empty space where his car should have been.

"Is that a fire hydran-you parked next to a fire hydrant, you doofus!" Tom said angrily, pointing to the bright yellow fire hydrant that seemed to be the cause of all their trouble. "It probably got towed hours ago!"

"Okay, okay, don't panic," Ben seemed to be talking more to himself than anybody else. "We can just try and find where they towed it."

"At one in the morning?" Ron cut in sharply. "Good luck with that."

"Yeah and how exactly are we going to get a ride? We're in the middle of freaking nowhere!" It was painfully true. Other than the bar they had just come out of, there was nothing to be seen for miles and they seemed to be the only people in range.

"Hey don't go blaming me." Ben shot back. "You're the one that wanted to stop here."

"Both of you shut up!" Ron shouted at the other two men. "Ben, just try calling Leslie."

"And let her kill us for waking her up? No thanks." Tom snapped, his eyes widening. He knew Leslie was normally so nice and understanding, almost annoyingly so, but he really didn't want know what happened if she was interrupted from the few hours of sleep she got to bail them out of this.

"Either that or we camp out here." Ron told him matter-of-factly. It was taking everything in his power right now not to strangle Tom and Ben with his bare hands. If it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be stranded in the middle of Snerling in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the night. In fact if it were up to him, he would be back at his home with Tammy and not stuck here with these morons.

"She's not picking up." The frustration in Ben's voice became more apparent as he continued to press the buttons on his phone as if it would help. "This isn't good."

"No shit, Sherlock." Tom shot back. The two began arguing all over again, and Ron, who was reaching his limit whistled loudly to shut them up again. A tense awkward silence formed between the three men as they all tried to think of a way out of this. Normally Ron wouldn't mind camping out, anything to get away from working, but now that he and Tammy had started seeing each other again, he had never had such a need to get home. As he thought more and more about that need, he actually thought of a solution to their problem. He would owe her like a thousand, but at this point he didn't care or mind.

"Okay guys," He grumbled running a hand over his face, "I realize I'll have serious hell to pay for this, but I think I know how fix this. And you aren't gonna like who it is." He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed the number, not wanting to raise suspicion using the speed dial.

"Trust me; as long as it isn't Joe from Sewage giving us a lift, I just want to get home." Tom replied.

Roughly fifty minutes later, Ron saw Tammy's all-too-familiar 1966 Thunderbird convertible pulling up next to the bar, where the three men were sitting at the edge of the sidewalk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Three Stooges." She said in a half-smug half-groggy voice, whilst shifting into 'park'. Tom turned to Ron with a completely horrified look on his face.

"You . . .call . . .her?. . . never mind, I think we should call Joe from Sewage."

"Oh how I never tire of your flattery, Glen." Tammy replied sarcastically. "Now get in. Before I change my mind." Ron nodded at her signifying a thank you. Tom seemed to be walking as slowly as possible, but he still made it to the car first. He reached for the door handle before Tammy reached over and slapped his hand away.

"I don't think so." She pointed at Ben and Tom and nodded to the backseats. "Curly, Larry, you ride in the back." She pointed at Ron. "Moe gets to take shotgun." She shot a look at Tom as if daring him to make a comment. Ben remained silent and crawled into the backseat trying to avoid any trouble. Tom followed suit, and Ron got into the front next to her. He was frankly surprised at how freaked out the other two were by her because to him she seemed less intimidating than before. Her attire consisted of a black hoodie sweatshirt, pajama bottoms, and brown fur lined boots; her hair was pulled into a messy braid that she had clearly been sleeping in, and she was wearing no makeup but still seemed to be impossibly pretty. She took a sip of what Ron could only assume was coffee, before shifting the gear and driving off.

For the first fifteen minutes, the only sounds to be heard were from the car's engine and the wheels rolling across the pavement. Ben had fallen asleep almost immediately, and Tammy and Ron both figured that they wouldn't be hearing much out of him the entire ride. Tom on the other hand, was moving around quite a bit, leaning his head over the edge of the door, and looking behind him quite a bit.

"For god's sake Glen, what are you doing?" She finally demanded, looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Checking for signs of the apocalypse." He stated nonchalantly. Ron thought for a moment that she was going to reach over and strangle him, but she merely rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know, Glen: I'm not giving you guys a lift home out of the goodness of my heart." Tammy began and she continued before he could comment, "It just so happens that Ron is cashing in a favor I owe him from something that happened about ten years ago." Ron knew exactly what incident she was talking about, but when she mentioned the favor he looked at her funny and she raised an eyebrow at him signaling he should keep quiet. "But if you really don't like it, I can pull over and let you walk home." She looked up at the sky for a split second. "And I heard it might rain pretty soon." Tom could be heard sighing in annoyance, but he didn't make any more snide comments after that.

"This is actually a pretty sweet ride." Tom said after another long while of silence, seemingly trying to make nice.

"Thanks. It was my dad's." She replied casually.

"No way, your dad actually gave you this car?"

"Sort of. He left it to me when he died. It was like another one of his kids to him. Of course, it drove my sister nuts when I got it." Tom seemed surprised by this, or at least surprised that Tammy would share such personal information with him. Either way this was turning out to be a really weird night, Tom decided.

The remainder of the car ride seemed to speed by, and the reason could be the other two men were drifting off to sleep too. Tom had reluctantly given her his address before and also had to supply the sleeping Ben's. They had dropped off Ben first and had to stay a bit to make sure he made it into the house safely by himself in his groggy state. Tom was next and when they pulled into his driveway, he awkwardly hung around for a minute as if trying to find the right thing to say.

"I-uh. . .thanks for getting us. . . Tammy. I hate to admit it, but it was really cool of you." He actually smiled a bit. He walked towards his front steps and Tammy pulled out into the road again.

"I'm with Tom, thanks for doing this." Ron said. "And um, sorry about waking you up."

"It's not a problem. I have the day off anyway, I can catch up on sleep later." She thought for a moment, "And maybe you could pay me back by letting me crash on your couch?"

"Deal." He replied. "So why did you say you owed me a favor to Tom? You cashed in that favor like a month after the incident when you made me fix that really bad wiring in your garage." She shrugged her shoulders lightly.

"I dunno. I guess it was easier than explaining the real situation at two A.M." He nodded in agreement.

"So. . . .it really was out of the goodness of your heart?" He teased and she wrinkled her nose.

"Eew, don't make me puke, Swanson." She used the one hand she could get free to swat him on the shoulder. As they continued their banter with her denying she did it just to be kind, he could have sworn that he saw her begin to smile, and that was enough answer for him.

**Do I really need to explain that I don't own Parks and Rec?**

**Of course I'd love to know what y'all think, so do be kind and press that little button. Please though, no flames. Thanks to my favorite Parks and Rec fan, filmfanatic-29 for reviewing. And if there is any thing you want to see with these two: angst or fluff (I'm better with the latter though just to say but I'm always up for a challenge), during the show's canon (maybe something from one of the Ron&Tammy episodes, or any other episode), before the show's canon, after, anything that you may be interested to see, I'm open for suggestions.**


	3. Old Reunions

**A/N: I found this one stored away in my documents somewhere, it's one of the first things I wrote about my favorite couple after I finished watching Ron and Tammy Part 2 and having a dream about it afterwards. This is probably my favorite piece of fluff I wrote about the two and so far I think my best work. One of the reasons why I wrote it is because I kind of wondered if Ron ever got any closure after his relationship with Wendy Haverford ended when she left for Canada (because it really did end kind of abruptly). For the record I actually really liked Wendy, I thought she was very nice and sweet. She just needed a different boyfriend. So this is my take on what might have happened to Wendy after Ron and Tammy Part 2. Oh and this takes place about five years after my first two sets of drabbles.**

**Old Reunions**

Rae bounced around excitedly in her cart seat, an absent minded cheeky grin spread across her little round face. She was swinging her little legs back and forth, accidentally kicking her father slightly in the chest. Ron was not at all bothered by this and instead ruffled the little girl's dark curls affectionately.

"What do you say we go find your mom, huh Squirt?" He asked her, pushing the cart forward and Rae giggled and reached for her bright pink sippy-cup in response. Ron normally didn't run errands during the week; it was more Tammy's domain, but because the Parks department needed an excessive amount of items from the grocery store, Ron and his fiancé decided things would get done faster if they both went. Of course, Tammy always brought Rae with her whenever she ran errands and Ron completely understood why. He found her so entertaining to watch in her little seat with the way she was so fascinated and excited about everything around her, and the way her eyes brightened whenever she saw or heard 'bananas'.

"Ron?" A strangely familiar feminine voice asked. Ron reluctantly focused his attention away from his daughter and looked up to see who the familiar voice belonged to. His eyes widened when he discovered who it was.

"Wendy," It wasn't said as a question, but more as a statement as an acknowledgement as to who she was.

"Oh my god," Wendy said, pulling Ron into an awkward hug. "How are you?"

"Uh, great." He stammered, technically telling the truth. He snapped himself out of the shock of his ex girlfriend's presence. "Not to be rude . . . but. . . why aren't you in Canada?"

"Wha-Oh!" Her eyes glanced around the store, probably not looking for anything in particular. "I moved back here after my parents died."

"Oh," Ron said taken slightly aback. "I'm so sorry." His words were surprisingly genuine. There was an uncomfortable pause between the two of them. He noticed Wendy's attention go to Rae, who was happily drinking juice out of her sippy cup, and he instinctively placed a protective arm around the little girl.

"Is this . . . your daughter?" She seemed just as taken aback by Rae's presence as Ron was with Wendy's. He nodded.

"This is Rae." He told her proudly. Wendy raised her eyebrows.

"Rae?"

"Leslie Rae," He explained, "But her mother and I are calling her by her middle name." _Her mother_, Wendy felt her heart sink a little when he said this. Of course, it had been five years, and deep down she knew that by now he would most likely not be single. He'd made a life for himself, something she hadn't had a chance to do. And she most certainly didn't expect to ever see Ron with a baby.

"She's beautiful, Ron." Wendy told him sincerely. "How old is she-"

"Eighteen months." He answered abruptly.

"Oh." She looked down at the curly dark haired, hazel eyed, she realized, baby. "She looks a lot like you."

"Thanks, she-" He felt a cool hand on his shoulder, and never before had he been more relieved to see Tammy.

"Sorry I'm late; the guy in front of me took forever-" Tammy stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Wendy and Ron could've sworn her eyes momentarily went black. "Oh, hi," Tammy's eye's narrowed in confusion, and she looked over to Ron for some sort of answer. "You must be a friend of Ron's." Ron mouthed 'ex' to her and she just nodded understandingly.

"Yeah," Wendy said slowly, "And you're his-"

"Fiancé," Tammy answered extending out her hand, Ron entwining his in the other, "And technically ex-wife. I'm Tammy." This was probably what surprised Wendy more than anything. She had remembered all the horror stories Ron had told her about his ex wives and as far as she knew, he basically hated them both. Rae simply continued to drink out of her sippy cup, happily oblivious to the obvious tension around her.

Wendy couldn't think of anything else to say. She was seeing Ron with something she didn't have yet: a family.

"Uh well, it was really good to see you, Ron." She said, backing away, trying to smile, "I'll uh-see you around I guess." She soon walked out of sight, Ron and Tammy watching her go. Trying to break the still awkward silence by turning her attention to Rae, who was holding out her little arms.

"Mama up." The little girl said in her tiny pixie voice, and Tammy didn't hesitate to scoop up Rae in her arms. Ron took his hand in hers again and the two continued to walk.

"You okay?" Tammy asked, looking up at Ron with concern.

"You know what? Yeah." He said with a smile. "You should have seen her face when she saw Rae."

"I'm glad. And . . . I would have loved to have seen that." She reached up and kissed his cheek affectionately. "So . . . I'm gonna guess that ex flame was. . . Tom's ex-wife? Wendy?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, that's her."

"Huh. She's pretty." Tammy thought for a moment. "Didn't you say she's the one who left like right before we got remarried?"

"Uh-huh," He stopped and looked down at her. "But don't worry about it, okay? I wouldn't change anything that happened, you know that." She smiled and leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah, I do." They exchanged some quick 'I love you's' and continued walking, Rae emitting joyful babblings in her mother's arms.

**Thanks to the very kind Guest (I'm pretty sure I know who you are) for reviewing: I too am really sad that Ron and Tammy may never happen, but thankfully, I can dream. If I did own Parks and Rec, I'd have them get married, have a daughter and name her after Leslie. (and special thanks to Filmfanatic29 for letting me use a variation of an idea from her story 'Love, Laughter, and Everything in Between' where Ben and Leslie have a daughter and name her after Ann)**


End file.
